Bet
by Number13 Roxas
Summary: So this is what happens when Roy makes a bet with Ed. Yes this conains yaoi. RoyEd to be excact. now this is my first fanfiction so please R&R and tell me what i can improve on. NO MEAN COMMENTS! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

Ok, so this is a story I just made up.

Me: Ok, are you guys ready?

Ed&Roy: NO!

Me: Well too bad, we are going to start the story anyway!

Ed: oh dear god please kill us now.

Roy: I agree

Sophia: Haha you guys better run

Me: let's start the experiment! MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>Bet<p>

Chapter 1

"Brother, wake up!" Alphonse shook his big brother awake. (a/n Alphonse has his body back)

"Nn," Edward moaned. Alphonse kicked Edward's skin leg and he yelped up.

"Al, what the hell was that for?" Ed screamed at the younger boys face. Ed slapped his little brother across the face with his automail hand. Al's eyes started watering.

"I just wanted to wake you up so you won't be late for work!" Alphonse started to cry as he grasped his red cheek. Edward panicked and wiped the tears away from the brunette's face.

"Listen Al, I'm sorry," Ed said sincerely as he embraced his little brother. He stroked the red swollen cheek. Alphonse buried his head in the nook of Ed's neck. His rapid breathe tickled Ed's neck.

"It's ok, it really hurts is all," Alphonse said as he removed his face from Ed's neck. He smiled at the blond boy as he got up and ran into the kitchen for an icepack. Ed got up from bed and dressed himself. He threw on his black leather pants and his black tank top. To top it all off, he slipped on his red coat with the flamel marking on the back.

"Brother, do you want breakfast?" Al asked.

"No, I'll grab something on the way!" Ed yelled as he ran out the door. Ed ran down the sidewalk to the Central Headquarters.

"Edward, you are late today," Huges smirked at the small blond rushing past him.

"No time for this Huges!" Ed ran to Roy Mustang's office where everyone else was.

"Full metal, you are late," Roy said as a smirk spread upon his lips.

"Sorry," Ed huffed. Riza helped the blond on the couch to catch his breathe.

"Ok, so Ed, you really didn't have to come, we are just making bets for each other," Fuery said.

"What kind of bets?" Ed asked as he walked up to Roy.

"Like, I bet you that you couldn't last one day without your automail," Roy said.

"Oh," Ed replied.

"I mean it, I bet you," Roy smirked, "Or are you too scared like a LITTLE boy?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN DROWN IN A MOLECULE?" Edward shouted, "And fine, I bet I can survive without my automail."

"Ok, if I win, you have to go out on a date with Winry," Roy said.

"And if I win, you will have to be my slave for two weeks," Ed smirked cockily at the black haired man shake in his boots.

"Do we have a deal?" Ed asked as he held out his automail hand without the glove.

"Deal," Roy replied as he shook the cold hand. After that, the day was over and Ed rushed home and ran to Winry.

"Hey Winry," Ed said as he scratched the back of his head nervously at what the other blond would do to him if he asked.

"Yeah Ed?" Winry asked as she twirled her new shiny wrench around her small finger.

"Can you take off my automail?" he asked prepared for a wrench in his skull.

"Sure, but why?" Winry asked as she stopped twirling the wrench.

"Because of a bet, I have to survive one day without my automail," Ed said.

"Sure, as long as you pay me and give me something to eat, I skipped breakfast and lunch making automail for Den, he broke his," Winry said. She unscrewed his automail arm and leg and gave him a crutch to help the blond walk.

"Come over Winry, I'll give you something, Al probably has dinner cooking," Ed smiled as he limped over to his house with the assistance of his friend.

"Brother, is that you?" Al asked from the kitchen. A wonderful aroma filled Ed and Winry.

"Yeah Al," Ed replied as he took off his coat and threw it on a wooden hanger.

"Wow, what is that smell?" Winry asked as she inhaled the sweet smelling air.

"Al cooks really well," Ed smiles as they walked into the kitchen to see Ed's favorite, beef stew.

"I didn't know Winry was here. What happened to you Ed?" Al asked his blond brother in concern.

"It's a bet, now I am hungry!" Ed smiled. Al helps him eat the great smelling stew.

"Thanks for the meal!" Winry smiled as she walked out. Ed looked at the clock and it was eleven at night and Al was half asleep.

"Al, go to bed," Ed mumbled to his little brunette. Alphonse turned around and trudged to his room running into a total of two walls. Ed decided that he was going to sleep on the couch because his room his upstairs and it is hard to get up there.

"What have I done?" Ed yelled to himself hoping he didn't wake up anybody.

The Next Day

Ed hobbled into Roy's office and smirked at him.

"So, your mechanic didn't scream at you when you asked her to take off your automail?" Roy asked content with his bet. He had something planed for the little blond boy.

"No, she was cool with it," Ed smiled at the black haired man.

"Ed, I need you to go and fight with Al so he can be trained… then with me," Roy smiled as he pulled the Alchemists little brother out.

"Al, are you ok?" Ed asked.

"Ed, I'm fine, and I am not fighting him," Al yelled at the Colonel.

"Fine, then I will fight the cripple," Roy smiled as he got up.

"Ok Colonel," Ed smirked. They walked to the battle field when Ed realized that he couldn't do alchemy without his automail.

The battle started with Roy rubbing his destructive fingers together creating a spark and blowing up the space Ed is standing on. Ed flew up in the air and watched his only source of standing be flung far away from his body. Ed crawled away as he threw rocks with the only arm that was working. Roy smirked as he attacked Ed. In less than a half an hour, Roy won the fight and gave Ed his crutch back.

"You sick bastard, why did you make me fight?" Ed asked as he slipped off his shirt to cleanse his wounds. Roy grabbed the ice cold cloth and pressed it against the small blonds bleeding cut.

"I'm… s… sorry Ed," Roy said seeing how much pain he has caused the boy. At the slightest touch, Ed winced in pain.

"What?" Ed asked in disbelief at what the Colonel had just spoken.

"I didn't mean to take it this far that you had gotten so many injuries, I'm sorry," Roy repeated as he rested his head on the other boys shoulder. Roy stroked Ed's blond hair and smiled.

"It's ok, Roy, it was just the bet and you just wanted to win," Ed said. He actually has feelings for the Colonel, but they are a secret and don't want anyone to know, except his little brother who he told.

"I actually want you to win," Roy said as he lifted his head from the blonde's shoulder. Roy wanted to kiss Ed there and then, but he didn't. He only put his hand on the small boy's cheek and watched him blush. Roy chuckled as he moves his body towards Ed's. Ed was nervous at the Colonel's actions.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Ed whispered softly to Roy.

"You called me Roy, not Colonel or bastard. I like it," Roy smiled at Ed as he leaned in and kissed the small boy's cheek. Riza walked in and Roy started cleaning Ed's cut.

"Are you ok Ed?" Riza asked.

"I'm better," Ed replied.

"Good, do you need anything?" Riza asked. Her yippy dog jumped on Ed and licked his face.

"Down, down," Ed laughed as he pushed the black down away from his face. Riza grabbed the dog and left.

"So, just forget everything that just happened," Roy said as he got up and walked away and left Ed there. Al came and helped him up.

That evening all Ed could think about was Roy and then he realized that he won the bet.

"Roy is going to enjoy this," Ed smirked as he drifted to sleep.

Me: Now was that so bad?

Roy& Ed: *blush*

Sophia: They are so cute when they blush like that

Me: Yeah

Ed: S… shut up!

Roy: Well I had to kiss you on the cheek.

Ed: and there is an issue with that?

Me: Ok, let's not fight here!

Sophia& Me: PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: I hope you enjoyed and please R&R, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA

Me: So are you guys ready for chapter two?

Ed: No

Roy: Yes

Ed: Roy, why?

Roy: you will see

Sophia: I'm getting scared

Me: You better

Ed woke up the next morning to see that his automail is back.

"Morning Full Metal," Roy smirked at the boy rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Ed, the Colonel is here, he said something about a bet," Al said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No Al, I will make breakfast," Roy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Roy is really helpful," Al smiled as Ed groaned. Al tugged his brother off the couch and brushed out his blond hair, though Ed didn't put it up yet. They walked into the kitchen to see a meal fit for two.

"Thanks Colonel Mustang," Al smiled with his bright smile.

"No need to be formal, call me Roy," Roy smiled back but his smile wasn't as bright as the brunettes.

"Mustang, what the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked rubbing his eyes again.

"Our bet, you won and I have to be your slave for two weeks," Roy smiled at Ed in an attempt to cheer the small blond up.

"Wow, Colo… I mean Roy, I didn't know you could cook," Al smiled as he sat down. Ed sat down protectively next to his little brother. Al picked up some food and took a bite.

"It's delicious!" Al smiled as him and his brother ate all they could.

"Thanks Roy," Al smiled as he looked at his watch, "Crap I got to go." Al dashed off smiling.

"Damn, that kid has such a bright smile. Even on the darkest of days his smile will brighten everyone's day," Roy smiled as he watched Al run off. His eyes then focused on the cute blond boy sitting in front of him.

"Ed, you have your hair down," Roy smiled.

"Shut up," Ed mumbled.

"I like it," Roy said softly as he leaned forward to Ed's face. His lips were inches apart from Ed's. Ed's body froze. His heart started to pound in his chest as if it was about to burst. Ed closed his eyes allowing what was about to happen to them.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you?" Roy chuckled. Ed opened his eyes annoyed at the black haired man in front of him.

"I'm getting dressed, and don't follow me!" Ed yelled annoyed and embarrassed. The blush spread across his face was proof enough.

Roy thought about embarrassing Ed, but he wanted to kiss him. His lust for Ed grew and grew every minute he saw Ed.

There was a loud bang from upstairs along with a yelp of help. Roy rushed upstairs and into Ed's room to see Ed tangled in a rope trap. His limps were stuck so he couldn't do alchemy.

"Who did this?" Roy asked.

"If I knew would I yell something like HELP ME!" Ed yelled sarcastically. Envy jumped through thee window.

"I see Full Metal Pipsqueak fell into my trap. Isn't he cute Colonel?" Envy asked as he held Ed's face. He tacked Ed up on the wall in the eagle position.

"Leave him alone!" Roy yelled as he grabbed his gloves.

"Oh come now, I just wanted to have a little fun with the boy, I mean, who doesn't want this kid?" Envy laughed.

"Envy lets go! Mommy will be mad if we are late!" Wrath's little voice chimed. Envy sighed.

"Do what you want with him," Envy sighed as he jumped out the window.

Roy looked at Ed with lust filled eyes.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Ed asked as they got in the same position as before.

"Just shut up!" Roy yelled at Ed. Ed's mouth shut. Roy's lips brushed against Ed's. He captured the smaller boy's lips with his own. Ed's eyes started to water because he never suspected that Roy likes him. Ed closed his golden eyes and kissed Roy back. Roy helped the boy down not breaking the kiss.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as he snaked his arm around Ed's waist. When they broke apart the looked at each other and Roy saw Ed crying. Roy licked away Ed's tears.

"Why are you crying?" Roy asked Ed.

"I never thought you liked me more than friends, this is a dream come true," Ed's tears poured out of his golden eyes.

"I don't like you Ed," Roy stated. Ed felt heart broken.

"I _love_ you," Roy smiled as he saw his little lover cry.

"I love you too Roy," Ed cried. Roy embraced the small boy tighter until he heard Ed yelp. Roy wiped away the salty tears and kissed Ed's cheek.

"No need to cry anymore my little lover," Roy smirked as Ed smiled.

They walked downstairs and sat on the green couch. Ed turned on the TV and watched a little cartoon that entertained his brain. Roy pulled Ed on his lap and they stayed there for hours. Ed ended up falling asleep on Roy.

"Well, he is asleep," Roy turned off the TV to see Ed snuggling into Roy's chest. Ed's innocent face that was partially crushed against Roy made him nuts.

Roy turned his head to see Winry.

"So, you and Ed are dating?" she asked quietly trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

"I guess," Roy replied.

"Damn, I wanted to date him, I loved him," Winry sighed.

"Well, Alphonse is always available.

"Yeah, but he is not my type," Winry replied. She stroked Ed's hair taking out his braid.

"I'm sorry Winry," Roy sighed. Winry smiled.

"It's ok," Winry sighed as she left. Roy looked at Ed and kissed him. He carried Ed to his bed and rested him there.

"Good night Edo," Roy smiled as he kissed Ed. There was a loud bang from downstairs and Roy ran down to so Al on the floor.

"Al, are you ok?" Roy asked. He noticed the boy not moving.

"Alphonse, you are not dead!" Roy yelled.

"Shut… sleeps…" Al mumbled. Roy felt relived that Al is only sleeping. Roy carried Alphonse up to his bed and tucked the brunette into bed. Roy fell asleep on the green couch downstairs.

The next Day!

"Roy, wake up!" Ed whined as he jumped on his lover's chest.

"Ow, Ed, I'm up," Roy said.

"Good, you have to wash the dishes, make me and Al breakfast, make out beds, and clean the house," Ed smiled as he gave him the list of chores.

"Did you used to do these?" Roy asked.

"No, Al did," Ed smiled.

"Wow, you work your only little brother to the bone, and now your lover. How cruel?" Roy said overly dramatic.

"REMEMBER THE BET!" Ed yelled. Roy silenced him with a kiss.

"But really start on the chores while I wake Al up," Ed said as he jumped of the taller man.

"_He is a teenager, what am I thinking? I can't date a teenager. But I love him,"_ Roy thought to himself as he prepared breakfast. He heard a large thud and then Al saying "Brother!" Roy chuckled. Al trudged down stairs and saw Roy which made him smile.

"Hello Roy," Al smiled.

"I love your smile, it brightens everyone's day," Roy smiled.

"Thank you," Alphonse blushed. He had the cutest expression, and then Ed fell down the stairs.

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked as he rushed to him.

"Yeah, I am still asleep," Ed laughed. Al frowned and lightly smacked Ed's arm.

"Come on Al, cheer up," Ed said as he tickled his little brother.

"Hehehe Ed cut it out! Hehehe!" Al laughed.

"Never!" Ed laughed. Roy didn't know if he should break up the tickle fight or just to watch. So he watched.

"HAHAHAHA! ED! I'LL CHEER UP JUST STOP IT!" Al gave in and Ed stopped.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Ed smiled as he ran from his little brother.

"Ed, get back here!" Al yelled as he ran after him. Roy laughed along with the two playful boys.

"Ok guys, just eat breakfast so I can clean," Roy said. The boys ran to the table and ate. Once they were done they ran upstairs to continue their fight.

"They are so immature," Roy sighed as he cleaned the table.

Just then, the door bell ran. Roy answered it.

"You, why are you here?" Roy spat with venom in his mouth.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"It's…..

Me: Oh…. A cliffy

Ed: Who is it?

Roy: You'll see

Sophia: I loved the romantic part where you kissed Ed

Ed: *blush*

Me: yeah

Roy: I enjoyed that too *kisses Ed*

Ed: *blushes more*

Me& Sophia: PLEASE R&R! THANKS

Me: Look out for Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Ok let's get this show on the road. Sorry it took so long to update also.

Sophia: Now I am scared. Yeah she went on vacation. And Ed we won't tell you who it is.

Ed: Who is it?

Roy: you'll see my love

Ed: shut up

Roy: Come on, don't be mean

Ed: TELL ME!

Me: Ok… let's start

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's your father Ed," Roy glared at the tall blond man standing at the door. Roy's arms wrapped around Ed protectively as Alphonse stopped at the stairs.

"I just want to talk," Hohenheim said as he reached his hand out to his eldest son. Hohenheim grabbed Ed away from Roy and rubbed his hair out of his face.

"Leave me alone!" Ed screamed as his father dragged him outside. Roy chased after them followed by Al. Ed's heart sped up as his father dragged him by the collar of his shirt. Ed was terrified.

"Now Edward, I just want to talk," Hohenheim said as he held his eldest son.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Ed screamed as he struggled to break free from his father.

"Brother!" Alphonse caught up with them by running faster than he could. The adrenaline sank into Alphonse's blood and he grabbed his brother from his father.

"Are you ok?" Al asked Ed. Ed nodded as he sat down by a tree.

"Now Alphonse," their father said.

"Shut up! It's all your fault mom is dead and your entire fault Ed is like that!" Al yelled, "I lost my body, but brother got it back for me and I won't let you touch him." Ed was shocked at the words that poured out of his little brother's mouth.

"Alphonse," Hohenheim said as he hugged the younger boy. Alphonse struggled then realized that his father didn't want trouble. At that point, Al wrapped his arms around his father and let tears spill out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Al whispered.

"No, you were right," Hohenheim whispered back. Roy caught up to see that.

"Let go of the boy," Roy growled.

"No Roy, he wants no trouble, only to talk to us like a father should," Alphonse smiled as he let go of his father.

Roy ran to his lover and held him.

"Edward, are you ok?" he asked as he kissed the smaller boy's cheek.

"Yeah, I am fine," Ed replied. Hohenheim looked at them oddly and Alphonse smiled.

"What is going on?" Hohenheim asked.

"Ed and Roy are together, trust me, it's not like didn't know," Alphonse laughed.

"So that means Ed is gay?" Hohenheim asked, "Are you gay Alphonse?"

"No, I am straight," Al laughed. Winry ran up to them.

"I saw all the running and screaming and wondered what was happening," Winry huffed as she tried to catch her breath. Winry looked at Hohenheim.

"Been a long time Winry," he smiled at her.

"Al, I didn't know your dad," Winry said.

"Al, are you dating Winry?" Hohenheim asked.

"No," Al said.

"Not yet," Al whispered. Winry blushed as she looked away. Her heart sped up as she reached for Al. Ed giggled a little to see his baby brother about to get a girl friend. Al looked at Winry as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm going home," Winry said.

"I'll walk you back," Al said as he caught up with the blond girl. Ed continued to laugh.

"They grow up so fast," Ed laughed. Roy nodded. He lifted up the blond boy in bridal style.

"Roy, put me down!" Ed shrieked as the black haired man laughed.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hohenheim asked.

"About three days or so," Roy said.

"That isn't long, I am sorry but I don't approve," Hohenheim said.

"Hohenheim, you have no say in my love life," Ed snapped.

"I am your father so I have all say in everything and I would rather have both of my sons' straight," Hohenheim hissed. Roy held onto Ed tighter.

"I am sorry sir, but I love Ed," Roy said. Ed blushed as he nodded. Ed buried his face into the soft fabric of Roy's shirt. He felt the warmth from Roy's chest onto his little face. Roy looked down to see the boy. Hohenheim grabbed Ed away from Roy.

"Leave me alone! I love Roy, I love him so much," Ed said as he struggled to get away from his father. Hohenheim let Ed go. Ed ran to the back haired man and hugged him.

"Can we go home now?" Ed asked Roy. Roy lifted him up the same way and brought him home.

"I love you Ed," Roy said.

"I love you too, oh and you still have to clean the dishes," Ed smiled. Roy sighed as he carried the small boy home. Roy dropped Ed on the couch and Al walked back in.

"Did you kiss Winry?" Ed asked his little brother. Al blushed.

"So you did," Roy smirked.

"No, we just talked for a while or like 10 minutes," Al said. Ed and Roy giggled as Ed pushed Roy into the kitchen. Al sat next to his big brother and put his head on his lap. Ed stroked his soft brown hair. Ed closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Roy walked in to see the brothers asleep. Roy smiled as he lifted up Ed and brought him to his bed. Ed moaned lightly as Roy set him down. Roy smirked as he kissed the small boy.

"Mmmm… R… Roy?" Ed asked as he woke up a little.

"Shhhh… Ed go to sleep," Roy said as he slowly kissed Ed. Ed fell asleep and Roy went to get Al who was mumbling about Winry in his sleep. Roy set him under the thin covers and Al cuddled up to his arm.

'Why is he doing this?' Roy asked himself.

"Brother," Al mumbled in his sleep.

~Al's dream~

"Come on Al, let's do this," Ed smiled as they drew the human transmutation circle.

"I don't know brother, this is forbidden," Al said. They clapped their hands together and this time Ed lost his whole body and Al just lost his leg.

"Ed, come back!" Al screamed as he reached for his brother. He couldn't grab Ed's extended arm.

Ed was dead.

Al started to cry.

"Brother, come back; don't leave me here, PLEASE!" Al screamed. Winry barged through the door to see the gruesome sight. She saw Al's leg gone. Blood gushed from the wound.

"Grandma, Al is hurt!" she screamed as Pinaco ran in. They helped Al and started to attach automail onto his stump. Al screamed and cried.

~out of Al's dream~

"AHH!" Al screamed. Roy stroked his hair.

"Shhhh, Al, stop it," Roy said. He heard Ed get up.

"Al?" Ed asked as he saw his little brother scream.

"He is having a night mare," Roy said.

"Al, wake up!" Ed yelled, "Go get some ice."

Roy ran downstairs and grabbed a bucket of ice and brought it back up.

Ed poured it into Al's boxers and Al jumped up.

"Ed, what the hell?" Al asked as all the ice melted and Al shivered.

"Al you had a night mare," Ed said as he hugged his little brother.

"Ed, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Al asked. Roy just slipped out to go to sleep on the couch again.

"Ok, just tell me what it was about," Ed said.

"We did the human transmutation again and this time you died and I lost a leg. I got automail and I got hurt. Ed, I felt the real pain, but I couldn't wake up. Brother I was so scared," Al cried onto his brother's shoulder.

"It's ok Al, it was just a dream now, come to my bed and fall asleep," Ed said.

In bed, Al curled up against Ed. He grabbed into his big brother's arm. They both fell asleep.

Ed woke up the next day to see Al and Roy were gone with a note that said

"If you want your brother and friend back, come to the old factory or else I will kill them.

~From,

Anonymous"

Ed gasped.

"No way will they get away with this," he said. He looked down at the P.S.

"P.S. I killed the cute one with brown hair"

Ed's eyes filled up with tears.

"No, they didn't kill Al, they couldn't," Ed cried.

"I will avenge them," he screamed

~Where Al and Roy are~

Al was barely breathing.

"Roy Mustang, you're next," the chilling man said. His name was...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-;.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: Wow a cliff hanger. Oh and again sorry I didn't update so soon.

Sophia: Yeah, her and I went on vacation

Roy: why wasn't I invited?

Me: because

Ed: yeah, why wasn't I invited either?

Me: um…. Please R&R and look out for chapter 4!


End file.
